Articulated trains or conveyors of carriers, platforms, tables, cars or the like travel predetermined paths and frequently require provision for accommodating angular change between adjacent components of the train. U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,585 discloses railway cars constructed with a plurality of pivotally connected sections, so arranged as to provide a continuous interior in the manner of an accordian. U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,724 discloses a sorting table or the like in somewhat oval form, the top of which provides an endless track in a horizontal plane for a conveyor comprising a series of slats connected to a chain. The slats are partially overlapping so that as they are carried along the track by the train into a curve, the slats can spread out fan-wise at their outer ends without leaving a gap therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,519 discloses a food serving conveyor in which carriages move in procession around a track, each provided with a polygonal plate having overlapping adjacent relation to the plate next following to provide the effect of a continuous moving platform. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,592 discloses a modular baggage handling system with chain drive, wherein a continuous train of wheeled modular carriers, which follow a predetermined path created by guide rails, have plates which overlap each other so that free portions of the plate move toward and away from the base of the carrier as each plate moves around, turns and proceeds to the straight portions.